Let Us Dance Among The Stars
by X-Bride
Summary: As Mikage is searching for Eternity, he seems to forget Utena and the past. As the Utena characters come back as memories long forgotten, Mikage finds love within Mamiya. YAOISHONENAI!
1. Default Chapter

**Let Us Dance Among The Stars**

Disclaimer: As much as I love Mikage and Mamiya, I do not own them. (Darn it!) But I have made this exciting fic all about them! They are owned by Chito Saito and Be-Papas. Enjoy!-

The distant chimes of the midnight bells stirred Mikage up from a short slumber. The starry night sky was so breath-taking that he felt as though he had been in love for such a long time without realized that he yearned for Eternity. Papers flew to and fro off of his desk. They had nothing written on them. Faxes kept printing out that perpetually read the same message: DANGER! DANGER! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE! DANGER! STOP! DANGER! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE! DANGER! Though the fax machine was off, the papers continued to come. Mikage stared out his window from the black room, wondering why he wished for something so powerful and insuperable as Eternity? Mikage, without noticing because of the constant message, his fax printed out a name that read: MAMIYA.

Then, in dead silence, the fax machine stopped printing. Mikage ignored it. The candle on the other corner extinguished itself. Mikage looked into the dead abyss and found that another bed was stationed next to his own. He did not remember having a guest in his gloomy, dark abode. The sheets smelled of roses.

"Ah, black roses...my favorite," Mikage said to himself. "Why do I have the feeling that I have been here before?" The fax started again. The name UTENA was born from the ink.

"Utena?" asked Mikage, addressing no one in particular. "Utena...where have I heard that name before? I'm working too hard." The faxed printed another name": END OF THE WORLD.

"End of the World?" Next message: ETERNITY. Message the second: THE PATH YOU SEEK HAS BEEN PREPARED FOR YOU. Message the third: THE POWER TO REVOLUTIONIZE THE WORLD! Mikage, nervous and anxious, rushed to the fax and tried to make the paper stop printing. "It is off, then why? Why does it keep sending me messages? Stop. Stop!" The fax ceased. Message the fourth: THE DUEL NAMED TRUTH. "Stop!" Mikage shouted, shaking the machine. Message the fifth: SEE YOU AT THE FINISH LINE END OF THE WORLD. The fax machine, though off, fell apart piece by piece. Mikage stepped back and looked blankly at the papers. "What is this?"

Outside the window, moonlight leaked into the morbid room and rested on the papers that bore messages to Mikage. All the messages disappeared in the moonlight. All the messages, except the first one: MAMIYA. Mikage studied the name for a moment; it was too eccentric to be reality.

"Mamiya..." he spoke. "No, no. It cannot be. Mamiya, he died so long ago. He cannot be alive. He cannot. I must be dreaming. I should sleep now and forget this ever occurred. End of the World...sounds so familiar. I'm definitely dreaming." In denial, Mikage is familiar with End of the World. The only thing he knows about End of the World is that they have a contract that has not been fulfilled. Was that it? Is that why he wishes for something eternal? Eternity? Is that what End of the World is trying to accomplish through him? It will be a tricky business, Mikage thought. Mamiya...what a beautiful name. Now that he was so tied up on Mamiya's name, Mikage could not sleep. Outside, the moon concealed itself behind the platform on the other side of Ohtori Academy. That is the rose garden, he thought. With more than one hundred steps to climb, the rose garden was the highest point in the entire school. He brushed silky, pink strands of hair behind his ears listening to the faint sounds of the night. One black rose petal fell in front of Mikage behind the stained-glass window. Then another colored red. More petals, red and black, fell like rain. All the petals fell from the garden of roses. Mikage was memorized at the beauty of the storm of roses.

"Mikage-sama..." he heard a voice say next to him. Mikage looked at the opposite bed and found a exceedingly attractive boy with lavender hair and tanned skin with crystal green eyes that stared into Mikage's deep red eyes. The boy had on a torn and ripped boy's school uniform and looked so innocent to Mikage that he was so beautiful. "Mikage-sama...I----you-----...." Mikage couldn't hear the words in between. He blinked. The boy was not there now. The roses multiplied as they dropped . Mikage thought he was losing his mind because a pretty young lady with the same colored skin as the boy only with a darker shade of purple appeared next to his bedside. She smiled at the roses then to him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Mikage asked the girl.

"I am the Rose Bride," she answered.


	2. Let Us Dance Among The Stars Chapter 2

Let Us Dance Among The Stars

Chapter 2

"The Rose Bride?" Mikage asked. "Anthy Himemiya? Is that you? My Lord, I-I thought you died years ago? You left Ohtori Academy."

"Yes, it is me, Mikage-sama. I did leave Ohtori in search for something eternal myself."

"Were you successful?"

"Yes."

"What was it? What did it feel like?"

"An undescribable feeling indeed. I found my freedom and an eternal place for the once I now love the most."

"It must be nice," Mikage sighed. "Anthy...are you dead now? Is this your ghost that I am now talking to?"

"No. It is but who I left behind at Ohtori before I left this school." Mikage did in fact remember the Rose Bride and her prince. But, who was the prince? Who were the duelists? Mikage remembered everything about what he did, but he could not recall what happened around him. No memories were left for him. Not one shard of hope, except that name-Mamiya. But there was that name Utena. Also, End of the World. How did this connect? Mikage was lost for answers. Trying to remember, he asked Anthy what he should do.

"I cannot do anything for you, Mikage-sama," Anthy sadly said.

"This place, Ohtori, holds so many memories of all the students. Can memories die so easily that they stay in one place for so long and are simply forgotten?" Mikage asked to himself out loud. Anthy sat down beside him. "Is it a sin to abandon everything and live off of things that cannot help you when you need help the most?" Mamiya's name rang in Mikage's mind. Mikage was going to lose it if he didn't get some answers because this wondering and desperate discovering was going on long enough for him.

"Mikage-sama...think for a moment. Where should you be right now?" Anthy asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. Mikage looked at her then her cloths fell to the floor without her body. Mikage's eyes were so lost that he didn't care when the fax machine started to reassemble itself piece by piece. A pink-haired girl stood over the fax machine holding a sword toward Mikage's chest.

"I will never lose to a manipulative string- puller from the shadows like you!" the girl shouted. She swung her sword at Mikage, but she and her sword vanished before touching Mikage. The fax started printing again. Message: UTENA

"Utena?" Mikage said. Was she Utena? String-puller? Me? The fax printed the constant message like crazy. DANGER!!! Mikage stood in the moonlight watching the roses fall even more than they used to. Beautiful fragrances soothed under his nose. He never imagined he would see Anthy again. He did remember he was planning on killing her for his own twisted purpose. How could he almost forget? Th fax stopped again and fell silent.

"This is too much," he thought to himself. "I must be having some kind of angst dream. I should start going to bed more earlier and stop reading all these romance/horror novels." Mikage undressed himself then suddenly froze in place. The faint sound of piano music started to play. Before his eyes, a blue-hair, fair-faced boy appeared playing on a grand piano. The mirage shook Mikage to the break of possible insanity.

"If only I can master this piece without the last piece of sheet music," the boy said. "The Sunlight Garden...I hope it sounds just right." The fax started up once again. Message: DANGER!!! COFFIN NAMED IMMATURITY!!! It went dead. The mirage left Mikage shocked.

"You know where you should be," Anthy's voice came.

"Stop! Enough! Leave me alone!" Mikage warned. The fax, another message: MIKI.

"Miki?"

Another young woman appeared at Mikage's desk. She was beautiful with orange curls and deep azure eyes. She appeared to be crushing something in her hand.

"Miracles...what a ridiculous concept," she said. She snapped her attention straight at our pink-haired hero. "You still believe, don't you? Otherwise, why are you here? If miracles do not exist, then why are you here?" She disappeared. Message: DANGER!!! COFFIN NAMED OBSTINACY!!! It went dead. Roses continued to multiply more and more by the minute. The fax started. Message: JURI.

"You know where you should be," Anthy's voice came again.

"Enough...I don't want to see this," Mikage whispered. "Who are these people? Why do they come to me? Are they memories like Himemiya? Why? Why do they come now?"

"It's not the same. Let's get out of here, so I can't be in a perpetual, useless state," said a voice from behind. A green, long-haired, handsome young man, followed by an equally handsome, red long-haired young man, stared out the window; a window that was different from the window Mikage looked out from. The other did not show the rainfall of rose petals. Message: DANGER!!! COFFIN NAMED ASSUMPTION!!! It went dead.

"Neither I, nor you, can retrieve that power that we bestowed upon ourselves so long ago. We've changed," the red-haired guy said to the green haired guy.

"I'll say. I just want to leave this so-called WORLD of ours. I do; I want to leave. Because I want to see what I can do!"

The green haired guy vanished. The red-haired guy lingered over the fax then put out his hand and said: "To revolutionize the world? Hmph. I can see now. Utena...what a fool." He shattered into pieces of glass then each piece dissolved into the floor. The fax. Message: SAIONJI. TOUGA. It went dead.

"Mikage-sama," Anthy's voice said, "go. To where you should be."

"What is this? W-What-What...is this??" Mikage buttoned his shirt vigorously. He tried to get his thoughts together by going for a walk whether or not it was ten-thirty at night. Looking into the mirror for a split second, Mikage saw the tan-skinned, lavender-haired boy from before with him. Shocked and scared, Mikage punched the mirror. Pieces of glass fell everywhere. Within each shard, the different memories of which Mikage saw reflected. Blood dripped on the glass, the piece that the boy was found in. Mikage rushed for the door and closed it behind him. The fax went crazy with printing a message: I TOLD YOU: DANGER!!! END OF THE WORLD.


	3. Let Us Dance Among The Stars Chapter 3

Let Us Dance Among The Stars

Chapter 3

A gentle breeze flew through the desolate night, across the stars and through the streets. Crickets played their loud orchestra in hidden grass that no one ever dared disturbed. Mikage walked at a steady pace down a solitary road near the former chairman's office. The long coliseum-like tower was grandiose and lovely in the night. Mikage imagined that a design like that would be appropriate for a princess and her gallant prince. The roses now only fell one at a time and seemed to be creating a trail to the platform in the sky.

Mikage's mind was still lingering on the haunting memories that presented themselves in his room.

"Witchcraft," he whispered to himself. "It must be witchcraft." Mikage was so very confused he couldn't see three feet in front of him. He heard Anthy's voice here and there saying the same thing: "You know where you should be."

But where did he need to be?

"Mikage-sama..." came that voice again.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" shouted Mikage. His voice was killed in the stillness of the night. "Who is there?" he repeated.

No answer.

Roses filled the streets, falling from the platform. Mikage looked at the platform, and it looked like something from a romance movie. He felt ambition; the ambition was directed toward the roses and his ever yearning wish for Eternity.

But what was it that Mikage really wished for. What is Eternity?

Mikage procrastinated on whether or not he should ascend the many stairs of the platform. His heart said he should. Mikage felt it was right to do so. Mikage ran behind a tower and through the narrow hallways of abstract paintings. The painting reminded Mikage of Himemiya. There was this one woman in one of the paintings that posed naked while lying down. In the middle of her chest, there was a jagged scar, like she was stabbed and died. Others were of princes and witches and one girl with sword running through her body; more swords than Mikage could count in a minute.

He opened the last door of the highest room, in the tallest tower of the last building to the beginning stairs of the platform. He saw millions of rose petals float down from the top. Breathing hard, he took the first step toward the arena-like place. Higher and higher he climbed, looking over the rooftops and chimneys of the houses over the borders of Ohtori Academy. The sky had billions of magnificent stars, it was like a dream. Mikage smiled a wish-bearing smile. Upon his last steps, Mikage found an endless field of crimson roses. He was breathless. It was so beautiful, he thought.

Looking around, Mikage walked into the field; then, Mikage noticed a person with a water can watering the roses. He was struck with mortification beyond belief. The individual was the first mirage that he saw tonight, the adolescent boy with the attractive lavender hair. He noticed Mikage and ceased in the watering. He smiled weakly, and his deep turquoise eyes found Mikage's deep crimson eyes that reflected everything he saw.

"Good evening," said the boy. "It's a lovely night tonight, isn't it?"

Mikage didn't say anything; his heart was tight and it was hard to breathe.

"Is something wrong?" asked the boy with a possible satanic tone.

"I-I..." Mikage's words was a lofty hindrance to him.

"Do you like the roses? This is my own rose garden. Do you like it?"

"I-I do."

He smiled at the older boy. "That's nice to know, Mikage." Mikage stepped back suddenly. "Roses are delicate, especially the black roses. They are exceedingly rare. Is there something wrong, Mikage-sama? You look pale."

"Are you..?" Mikage asked in an unfulfilled question. He stopped. The boy's eyes grew wider with interest. "Mamiya?"

"You do remember me. I've come back because of you Mikage-sama. I've missed you."

"Mamiya..."

Continue to read for further thrills, chills, and romance X D.


	4. Let Us Dance Among The Stars Chapter 4

Let Us Dance Among The Stars

Chapter 4

The awkward silence of the night was seemingly uncomfortable for Mikage and Mamiya. Mikage thought he was hallucinating again. However, he couldn't resist for a second that he thought Mamiya was real; Mamiya's beauty in front of the moonlight and among the roses was the epiphany of Mikage's inner desire. Was this the place Anthy told me I should be? Mikage asked himself mentally. Mamiya...Mamiya...Mamiya.

"Are you feeling ill, Souji? Are you alright?" Mamiya asked Mikage as he resumed watering his roses. Mikage seemed that the Mamiya he once knew and loved was different than the one he saw before him. Mikage's eyes narrowed at the younger boy and decided to find out why he was here after Mikage was alone for all these years. Mamiya caressed the black roses first, as Mikage stopped next to him. He looked up at his sempai and smiled a dead smile.

"Why are you here, Mamiya?" Mamiya didn't understand the question proposed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you here, in Ohtori? You died so long ago. Tell me why you are here, Mamiya. Are you a simple illusion like the rest?"

Pause.

"I am, after all, your Rose Bride, why should I not be here?"

"Answer my question," Mikage gravely said. Mamiya's smile disappeared a little.

"The rest?" asked Mamiya playfully.

"I don't quite remember them, but I assume they were once students of this institution. It is funny that I don't remember them. I seem to know that I must relate to them somehow, someway." Mamiya's smile returned. Mikage almost forgot that he was losing himself on the subject. "Never mind about that, answer my question, Mamiya."

"Yes, I will," Mamiya answered submissively. Mikage was now becoming cross. "I am I, that is it. There is nothing more." His dead smile began to seduce the depths within Mikage's mind; sanity was bleeding away from him as he looked at the boy that he loved so longingly. Calming himself enough, Mikage tried this third degree one more time.

"Mamiya...are you...real? Here with me physically? If I touch you, will you vanish? Will you break apart?"

"Like your heart?" he added. Mamiya resumed with his roses. "I'm real, if you want me to be. For the others, I'm not sure if I should tell. It is simple. The illusions you have seen are merely their left over memories, forgotten remembrances."

Mikage's anxiety was repleting. His fear was getting the best of him. Don't tempt me, Mamiya, he thought to himself. Don't...don't! It was then and there Mikage knew he really, utterly, completely, and absolutely loved Mamiya with all his heart. However, why did he feel like he was going to kill him where he stood?

"Of course...if you are curious about why they and I are----"

"SHUT UP!!!!" Mikage screamed. He jumped onto Mamiya, his watering can flying against the starry sky. Mikage's hands gripped around Mamiya's neck as Mamiya looked terrified and desperate for air. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!?!" Mikage threw himself and Mamiya to the ground, smashing rose after rose. "IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT?! YOUR WITCHCRAFT HAS BEEN CONJURING UP THOSE MIRAGES TO HAUNT ME!! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I'VE BEEN ALL ALONE FOR SO LONG!! IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT?! WASN'T IT? IT WAS YOU!! YOU JUST WANT TO SEE ME ALONE AND SUFFERING? IT WAS YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT!! IT WAS YOU..........it was you......." Mikage grip began to lessen. He looked down at the panicked, but emotionless, Mamiya who know bore Mikage's heavy, salty silver tears on his cheeks. Mikage looked so helpless that he broke down in his tears as he hanged on top of Mamiya. Mamiya licked his tears tenderly and kissed his eyes softly. "You and I promised each other that we would always be together and look at the stars forever. That promise is broken now. I...I will never see the stars like I used to remember them. Never again." More tears flowed. "You don't know how much I missed you, Mamiya. I've missed you...only you. I don't know anymore...I just...don't know."

Mamiya slid Mikage's head onto his lap. He gently stroked Mikage's cheek and head; Mamiya realized that he was just as lost and lonely as he was. Mamiya wanted to cry, but no tears would come out. He left Mikage to wither in his torture and tears as he walked to a deserted area in the garden. There, Mamiya groped a long ax and held it over Mikage's head.

It was lifted.

"Mamiya," Mikage whispered.

It fell.


	5. Let Us Dance Among The Stars Chapter 5

Let Us Dance Among The Stars

Chapter 5

Streams of silver water surrounded Mikage's body. Cold water, abundant, kissed Mikage's cheek and soaked small strands of his pale pink hair.

'Mamiya' he thought.

The strange thing about the water that Mikage now just noticed when he snapped out of his trance was that it had the sweet fragrance of roses. He had forgot that he was in Mamiya's rose garden apparently. Roses floated like mini sailboats to and fro, and sliding past Mikage's eyes as he followed them by those eyes he claimed. The sweet, relaxing scent of roses made Mikage more content, more calm after nearly being forced into a traumatized state after nearly strangling the boy he yearned for.

He pulled himself from the shallow water to find a floating rose near his hand. The petals began to separate slowly and gently. One large petal floated far away from the rose and Mikage followed it with his two crimson orbs of curiosity. The petal floated past a reflection that caught Mikage's eye.

Nothing was more grandiose than what Mikage saw before him in the distance; he saw what he wanted to see for years, years of loneliness and seclusion that would drive any normal individual to suicide or eternal despair.

There stood Mamiya, outlined in silver and white from the large, pale, alabaster moon and the sprouting water from behind him. Apparently, Mamiya's axe fell upon a pipe that supported water for the vast roses to prevent them from dying. Mamiya was staring at Mikage without blinking or moving his eyes. His usual empty, stolid eyes now were filled with compassion and desire, something that was rare for Mamiya. His smile was welcoming and for once-happy. Mikage's eyes widened at the sight of the younger boy in such a spectacular image that his heavy heart bled with longing for him.

"Mamiya," Mikage whispered.

Standing at full erect, Mikage's reflection was nothing like what Mikage was, in fact, Mikage's watery reflection was dressed in a beautiful Victorian dueling uniform, Mamiya's in his familiar red rose-bride uniform that made him look like a handsome entity out of a fairy-tale of archaic lore. The two star-crossed lovers gazed at each other, roses among roses separating the two of them, however, not for much longer.

One by one, the ruby roses dispersed from the two boys' reflection and something Mikage never expected had just begun.

Mamiya's smile widened with love as he held out his hand for Mikage, indicating the invitation to a dance, more correctly, a waltz. Mamiya wondered if Mikage was willing to let go of the past, now and forever, so he would have the strength to carry on with the future. Death waits there, Mikage always thought. Death is the most patient; he paces here and there waiting for me. He has prepared my bedroom, prepared my resting place, but he will not be there to tuck me in comfortably because he is busy waiting for his next victim.

Mamiya's smile and warm and welcoming aura made Mikage realize that if he were to rest by the hands of an ill-anticipated death, he will be right there next to him, inside a coffin of roses, dying together with a lover's embrace to bid farewell to their living bodies that eventually will return to nothingness. For once in his life, Mikage was not smitten with living in the past. The solitary, dark past that served nothing but a hole in the wall for his ambitions that were impossible to him. Now, nothing is impossible, not if you face it with love and no intention of running away. Mikage understood now, after so long.

He reached his own hand out to take a hold of Mamiya's but faltered at one moment, but his heart bid him to continue. Their hands now touched and gripped each other's sweetly. Mikage pulled Mamiya closer to him as they began to dance. Millions of stars shot in millions of directions like one spectacular comet show that were only meant to be seen by long-lost lovers such as Mikage and Mamiya.

"Do you see, Mikage-sama?" Mamiya spoke to the older boy who slowed in his lead. "There are so many stars. They will never leave us, not ever. As long as they remain in the sky, they will always be there for us to see and reach out for. Mikage, I will become the stars for you. I will never leave you again, not ever. I promise, and this will be a promise I keep. Will you stay with me?"

Mikage and Mamiya ceased in their waltz. Mikage looked into Mamiya's eyes so deeply that he would have been well lost. Mikage now felt true love, he finally let go. The past-the loneliness-the misery-the black stigma roses he kept close to his breast for the wrong reasons-was finally relinquished. He smiled at the younger boy before him and said gently:

"Yes, Mamiya. I will forever and always be by your side, and I promise you this- I may not be able to protect you from everything harmful in the world, but I can only give you love, touch you, comfort you, and cry with you. I promise that nothing, not even End of the World or Eternity can take away that. Through the limits of the final apocalypse and even further will I love you, Mamiya. Let us walk, hand-in-hand, to the outside of the world witch we seek...together. It's time." With those last words, all of Mamiya's black roses in the water-filled garden transformed into ruby red roses and petals among hundreds and thousands of petals began to dance in the wind as if they were the rain itself.

Mamiya's eyes bore premature tears, he could not have been more happier. "Mikage, I do. I will go with you, to the outside world! I will!" Before the dance resumed, Mikage leaned in closer to Mamiya's face and licked his tears from his cheek and kissed his eyes. Mamiya smiled as he kissed Mikage's cheek. Before the next moment, they found themselves in a deep kiss that shot their hearts to delicate pieces. Mikage deepened the kiss so that their mouths were being crushed together. A strong wind found the two lovers and stars displayed themselves in an breath-taking celestial show that nothing could ruin the moment.

This was the time, this was the moment, this was Eternity.

They both caught their breaths as they touched each other's face and stroked soft skin. Both boys continued the dance and found the stars all around them; that was the promise that they would always have them and each other through the end of forever. Turning and spinning in each other's arms, Mikage smiled his first smile to Mamiya and his future. Mamiya smiled back as their reflections became one with a water's ripple and a rose falling and rising within its own reflection.

That rose was their destiny, through their times of love, which was so strong, it pierced their hearts. The blood dripped, yes, although, their blood ripped in unity.

The endless starry sky and the once covered rose ground was connected by them, everything in between was with the world.

All of the roses fell to the ground like rain, rose rains. Petals covered the entire school and bathed in the moon's light, an angelic night. As the night, in it's fake stillness, did the boys stop their waltz, yet no hands bid farewell; instead, they were intertwined with a promise that they would stay that way all the way back to the dark dorm room.

There they stood. Still. Yes, still. Nothing was the understatement of the century to describe what they were feeling at that second.

"I love you, Souji," Mamiya whispered. "So much."

"I do too," Mikage answered, "With all my heart."

Mikage found what he has been searching for-Eternity. It wasn't something you can throw in a box and wrap it up, oh, no. For Mikage, it was Mamiya, his only love. Knowing that he would not die, cry, or pine away alone made Mikage want to have tea and an engaging conversation with End of the World. Could that happen? hint hint

Mikage promised himself he would outlive Mamiya. Not to die for the person you loved was one of the greatest gifts you could give, considering that Mamiya gave Mikage his Eternity and love. What more could Mikage have ask for?

"Home?" Mikage asked.

"Home," mamiya agreed.

They would indeed go back to Mikage's place, together and it should have been that way.

About more than half of Mamiya's garden was flooded, but roses are like lovers. They will grow again to find the starry night to share with another rose. Adolescence was fragile, especially if two of them were in love. I guess many have much to learn about love. No person knows everything. However, I'm quite sure that the fax machine back at Mikage's room, that went all crazy with its messages (and probably needs more ink) is printing a message. The message will maybe read something like this:

ROUND 1 COMPLETE. PLEASE STAND BY. SEE YOU NEXT TIME END OF THE WORLD.

Games are ver complicated to everyone. Especially chess. A chess board has a black and white pattern, an ever opposing pattern. What could that mean? Don't worry, I'm sure Mikage or his fax machine can figure it out.


	6. Let Us Dance Among The Stars Chapter 6

Let Us Dance Among The Stars

Chapter 6

Midnight. The death/beginning of day. Mikage did not want to sleep that night. Fake death is not needed to him anymore. He would sleep in the morning with a less than obvious death atmosphere and scene.

After his romantic meeting with Mamiya, and that waltz he would never forget in his lifetime, Mikage had so many things on his mind.

'Drat', he thought in bed. 'I forgot to fix that fax machine. I will see to it tomorrow.' The sheets were wrapped around his legs, his torso bare. His train of mind, at a rate of 1,000 mph in the wrong lane, kept him awake and gazing at the stars, the same ones that Mamiya promised that he would become in order to love and never leave Mikage.

Clearly, Mamiya wanted nothing more than to see Mikage happy. Mamiya had nothing else in the world now except for Mikage's love and his love in return, and Mikage knew that.

'What must it feel like, Mamiya? To really and truly have...nothing? Not even memories to visit, even in the dead hush of night? I have had memories, good and bad, but they are what they are nonetheless. However...I feel an empty space. Empty, yes...that is what it is. A void that needs fulfillment. Your fragile heart, Mamiya... thin and delicate as glass...stained glass. Rose-stained glass and all the other emotions of ink. Mamiya...do not fret, we will fill that void in both our hearts. Whatever it may be.'

Mikage's thoughts paused as he faintly whispered: "Deus Ex Machina."

How could Mikage reach Him in a time like this when his mind was driving him to a million different decisions? Reaching God was done by letting Mikage's hands do what Mamiya and his lips did earlier that evening. He prayed, but in the middle of a holy thought, Mamiya tossed beside Mikage in his bed. Mikage didn't finish the prayer. He felt for a moment, looking at the younger boy sleeping peacefully next to him, that a prayer of his was already answered, no need to bother God for more right now.

Mamiya was dressed in a pale blue gown and slept with a half smile, so angelic, mikage wanted to hold him close but dread at the possibility of waking him.

The rose petals were hanging and blowing off of the rooftops and high buttresses of the academy. Mikage's hands shivered; cold and weak, he blew on them for warmth. He tried to put his mind to rest but instead tossed to face Mamiya, with his big, turquoise eyes staring into dark, red ones. Mikage stopped breathing; his heart ceased; nothing moved.

"Did I wake you?" Mikage asked gently.

"No," Mamiya replied with a smile.

Pause. Stillness in still darkness was bliss. Silence was golden. Nothing was better than the silence shared between the two adolescent boys as they gazed into each other's eyes. Silence, once again, was golden. No sound, forte was absent. Leading the army of anticipation and future happenings, Mars rode on his golden chariot, past Mikage and Mamiya to make the rose if night blossom into an event that would mark their acceptance, their newly birthed friendship, love, and honor. Whether it would be in a second or an hour or a day, Mikage and Mamiya now knew they had the embryo of Eternity, they have made the conception of a miracle. They waited until that would birth-it was all they could do.

On the other side of the room, in a corner of black painted light, Mikage's fax machine was turned off. Although off, the message END OF THE WORLD still was there. Events have turned, the fax stood still for now. The floor was a sea of papers, courtesy the fax's constant messages.

If you listened carefully, you could hear the two rose maidens breaking the glass that kept them bounded in this perpetual world where every princess and person needed a prince. They are now free, their manifest destiny has begun-to the outside world. Stripped of the characters they once were, they are soulful beings past the world's end together and forever.

UTENA. That name passed through Mikage's mind. He remembered what Anthy had advised him. All he could pray to her mind was "Thank-you." She had said that she left Ohtori Academy for her search for something eternal...she had succeeded. Mikage though of Anthy's emotionless eyes as he first saw her in the rose garden. It stung his heart as Mamiya posed familiar parallels. Darker and darker grew the night; it continued until they saw the white of their eyes.

Bong-bong, rang the bells from the center of the school. The bells that usually started a duel, started the waking of the aftermath of the moment, the time,...Mikage's eyes opened and swished to the corners.

"I-It's late, y'know," he said addressing someone who, at this time, I cannot reveal. "Very late. Though I could not sleep, I never imagined we would be up this late doing this...this...um, just this. I've felt this way, far back when everything was the way it was before all this play drama came along; we are mere actors fulfilling roles to world's end. Parts for Eternity. We...are machines that can breathe and perform various tasks. What is tomorrow's schedule? Let me see...the seminar meeting...then the exam. I studied...did I? I can't remember. Usually I would come straight home for you, then...well, now I have been at school with exams myself and papers all about nothing I can remember now. Why? All the papers on the floor. What a mess. My...oh, my." Mikage felt a strong loving urge. "Ah...! Uh...m-maybe...something I can read up on about what I'm feeling. Am I feeling ill? Like you said...no, it-it is nothing, nothing at all. I remember seeing you, and I would stay here with you and talk of dreams. Dreaming for us was all we had, I'm afraid. Now...ah! we can do more...! Nothing will become of our determination and goals. Just...what are they in reality's stained eyes? Let's see...for both of us, I can...I can.. I can...no, it's no good. We have done what we wanted to achieve tonight. We are one, body and soul. Can I ask for more? I don't know. What will I do? The test, what was it on? Astronomy? Mathematics? Philosophy? I can't remember. What to do now? What else is there? ...ah!..(moans) I always read when I'm distraught...but, what about today? We would pick roses all the time, you and I. And...take walks out to the rose gardens. But, what about today? Where's out path? Where do we go? Today...where?"

Pause.

He concluded: "Please, tell me...what is our Eternity? In your eyes, I see myself, and I know you see yourself in mine. Tell me, where does Eternity dwell?"

Fax machine(silently without notice or heed): STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!!!

Dead. For the remainder of the night.

Mikage's hands laced with Mamiya's for solace. Mamiya kissed the place where Mikage's neck and shoulder met, passionately. Mamiya smiled a smile that was most different from ones he had shown before. Looking at Mikage from the position under him, Mamiya's smiled like that of an evil witch. He was happy, at least, but the smile begged to differ.

"I gave you myself, Souji," he said smoothly. "You did too. We have a promise. We shared love tonight. Can you-"

"Mamiya!" Mikage said at shock, and pulled the smaller boy against his body. "No...! I see it! I see it! I see what you mean, my love. Oh, Mamiya! Tell me, what is Eternity? I have to know. It's the world that which we seek, is that correct?"

"Souji?"

"I know, you want a piece of heaven, a miracle. There's plenty of that in tomorrow. I shall find a way to reach the far ends of this world. You have my word." Mikage stroked Mamiya's cheek and their smooth legs were tangled like a fly in a black widow's web.

If Mikage was sure that his dreams would not backfire him, and if he could keep his promise to Mamiya, then the future would guarantee that the black widow's web would be an evanescent mirage in the face of a self antebellum.

"Sometimes the most fiercest adversary in the world is yourself," Mikage said to Mamiya, now wrapped in his arms from the neck down. Cuddling against Mikage's warm body, Mamiya hummed "mm-hmm." Trailing a mix of kisses and caresses around Mikage's arm to his neck then chest, Mamiya whispered: "If yourself is a worthy adversary, then I simply must play the nurse and treat you. You do not want to lose your strength for the battlegrounds, do you?" Mamiya continued. Mikage's hands soothed Mamiya's bare back gently and Mamiya kissed Mikage whispering between each kiss: "Can I keep you?" Yanking Mikage's pink hair, Mamiya's request seemed like begging.

"Yes," Mikage answered between a kiss as their mouths moved in different rhythms.

Mikage had to prepare for the worst. End of the World may have provided him a trustful ally in Mamiya, but will an army of two be strong enough to face world's end without getting killed in the process? There was only one way to find out. Mikage decided: A declaration to world's end, I'm leaving, and I'm taking Mamiya with me. This world of mine, the old world of past despair and grief, is no more.


End file.
